Palace of Artifacts
A large structure made of the bark-textured stone that a lot of holy things are made of. Music led Enkidel, then named Og, and Danal to it on one of their adventures on the way back to Zepath from Athar. It is about fifty or sixty feet tall when viewed from the outside, and it is an unknown width. From the inside, it either is or seems to be much larger. Inside are a table with a number of artifacts on it, including a half-finished talking statue which Enkidel spoke with for a time.This Post The artifacts are: A bowl filled with strange balls the width of Enkidel's thumb, made of gold or a gold like substance. A knife made of the same material. A book made of the same material, which gives you a vague headache. Enkidel didn't know what a book was at the time. A necklace with small beads made of some sort of blue stone. It is floating about a foot above the platform, the beads spinning slowly. While at the time this particular object didn't seem all that interesting, it should be pointed out that Enkidel found a similar piece of jewelry in the ruins of Amalek. Another necklace made of gold and blue stone was found in Gebeb's vault. Amok claimed that Amalek was built before El existed. If he speaks the truth, then what the hell is up with this necklace? A simple and unadorned cup made of a green material, filled with what may be water. A plate made of green stone with a fire atop it and no visible fuel source. No heat is emitted. The previously mentioned statue, which is shockingly realistic and can speak. A bow with no string, also made of blue stone. A small statue of a winged lizard with sharp teeth, also half finished and also seemingly asleep and breathing. It is made of red stone, the back end of the statue is unfinished. A flute made of white stone. A large tooth as wide as your hand. It is made of black stone. It may be from a fish? It looks very sharp. A pair of sandals made of white leather. You know what a sandal is, your people in the village did not use them but the Zepathans do. A cup of white stone adorned with images of birds on it. It is empty. Enkidel took the flute and the sandals. As of right now, we know that the sandals keep your feet in perfect shape and allow you to ignore hunger and fatigue as long as you have them on and are walking. The flute healed people in their sleep, but Enkidel ate it after not breathing long enough to deplete his ??? and be driven from reason. After years of playing the game we finally discovered the sandals had additional powers after someone suggested asking them to obscure Enkidel's footsteps. These powers include removing or altering the look of our footprints, muffling the sound of our footsteps, the ability to walk up walls, water walking, changing their appearance and stamping out words or images in our footprints. Images of people are drawn nude. Category:Locations